As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art retaining device 80 of the CPU cooling device comprises a long plate 81 which is provided at both ends thereof with a leg 82. The two legs 82 are provided at the end thereof with a curved retainer 83 of an S-shaped construction and facing each other, and in the outer side of the body thereof with a side hook 84 extending downwards and outwards. As shown in FIG. 2, the retaining device 80 at work is disposed across a cooling piece 85 such that the curved retainers 83 of the two legs 82 catch the CPU heat conductive piece 87 located at the bottom of the cooling piece 85.
Such a prior art retaining device 80 as described above has shortcomings, which are described hereinafter.
In the processing of installing the prior art retaining device 80, both ends of the retaining device 80 must be pressed. As a result, the retaining device 80 can not be easily installed on the cooling piece 85 and the CPU heat conductive piece 87. Both ends of the retaining device 80 are located under a fan 88 of the cooling piece, as shown by the imaginary lines. The fan 88 obstructs the hand with which both ends of the retaining device 80 are pressed. The fan 88 also obstruct the view of a person working to install the retaining device 80. In addition, the fingers of the person are obstructed by the cooling plates 86 located at the top of the cooling piece 85 at the time when both ends of the retaining device 80 are pressed with the fingers.
The retaining device 80 can not be easily detached without the help of a slotted screwdriver 89 as shown by the imaginary lines. The screwdriver 89 is used to press against the side hook 84 for actuating the leg 82 to displace upwards and outwards, thereby causing the curved retainer 84 to slip out so as to enable the retaining device 80 to be moved away from the bottom of the CPU conductive piece 87. In addition, the screwdriver 89 is used under the circumstance that there is a lack of point of application, and that the cooling piece 85 is used as a fulcrum on which the leg 82 is taken out. In short, the computer is provided with a limited space in which the screwdriver 89 can not be easily maneuvered.